To Dream of Vampires
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Aido/Sayori Sayori finds herself wandering just what it is that's different about the Night Class students. Her curiosity leads to a bizarre dream, but when she wakes she wonders if it had really been just a dream.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its respected creator. I in no way profit from the creation of this story.**

_Author's Note: It's been a long while since I've posted a story. I felt it was time to begin writing again. This idea was given to me by one of my dearest and most loyal friends and readers. Magicalgirl100591 this story is for you._

**oOo**

_**To Dream of Vampires**_

Sayori wandered the school grounds, the sun slowly sinking beneath the horizon, the shouts of her friend Yuuki heard on the wind as she ushered the other day class students away from the Moon Dorms. Her mind was full of thoughts, those thoughts revolving around one individual…Hanabusa Aido. To Sayori there was something peculiar about the young man, but she couldn't figure out just what it was that made him so different from the boys of the Day Class. It wasn't just Aido, but the entire Night Class. There was definitely something rather odd about them. Unbeknownst to Yuuki and Zero Sayori had studied the Night Class from the safety of the trees surrounding Cross Academy. They were regal, beautiful in an otherworldly way, their eyes shone with something the likes of something Sayori couldn't understand. They seemed normal to her innocent eyes, but in her heart, deep down in some unknown part, she knew they were different…very different indeed.

Her footsteps led her to the path leading to the Moon Dorms, the Day Class girls were shuffling off in the direction of their dorms and the Night Class students were heading straight up the path towards her. Aido's eyes lit upon her at the same moment she decided it best to flee and she stood frozen in place, her heart beating oddly fast and erratic. Kaname passed her without a glance in her direction, as did the others save for Aido.

He stopped mid stride, his eyes darting towards her face before traveling down her neck to rest at the point where her pulse beat frantically. Sayori watched the slow, lazy smile tilt his lips upwards, her heart being even faster at the sensual heat of the gesture. His eyes made a slow trek back up her next to rest once again on her eyes. His blue eyes locked with her honey browns and for a second Sayori swore she saw his flash red, but it had happened so quickly that she figured it was a trick of the lowering sun reflecting in his eyes.

"Sayori isn't it?" His smile turned brighter. "Yuuki's friend correct?"

Sayori nodded in answer, her tongue too tied to utter a word. She waited for him to speak again, but in response to her nod he merely tilted his head as if awaiting a verbal response to his questions. She cleared her throat, swallowing the lump that had formed at the sight of his smile. "Y-yes. I'm Sayori."

Aido chuckled, the sounds like music. "How is it that you have escaped Yuuki's notice? She seems rather fond of chasing off the other girls. How is it that she missed one?"

Sayori bowed her head, her cheeks flaming with heat. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother to you. I was out walking and I just sort of ended up here without thinking."

She turned to leave, her embarrassment evident in her flushed cheeks. She kept her eyes downcast as she moved past Aido. A hand on her wrist stopped her in her escape. "You misunderstand me, dear Sayori. You have not bothered me in the slightest. I find it quit refreshing to see that Yuuki has been thwarted in her attempt to keep the Day Class from nearing us. It's as if she doesn't trust us."

Sayori lifted her head and gazed at Aido wondering what he meant by Yuuki not trusting them. Was there a reason that her friend felt the need to herd the Day Class girls away from the stunning beautiful students of the Night Class? Did she too sense that there was something extremely different about them compared to the other students?

"Does she have a reason not to trust the Night Class?"

Aido's smile turned into a smirk as he stared down at her. "You have no idea."

With that he let go of her wrist and began walking away towards to school. Sayori reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait! What do you mean?"

Aido glanced at her over his shoulder and once again his smile was in place, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'm absolutely certain that if you keep spying on us you are bound to find the answer to that question as well as any others you harbor about the Night Class."

Sayori let go of his sleeve and watched as he walked away. Her heart was thudding fast in her chest and her mind was whirling with more questions than ever. _If you keep spying on us you are bound to find the answer to that question as well as any others you harbor about the Night Class._ He knew that she had been watching them, that thought didn't bother her at all, what did was the fact that he had, in so many words, admitted that there was something different about him and the other Night Class students. More curious than ever Sayori wandered towards her dorm, the warm friendly glow from her bedroom window like a beacon guiding her as her mind slipped deeply into thought and she moved on autopilot.

**oOo**

Inside the warmth and safety of her bedroom, her blankets covering her lap and the soft sounds of Yuuki's breathing whispering in the air Sayori stared at the words written in the notebook perched in her lap.

_Sleep during the day, taking classes only at night._

_Seldom, if at all, seen during the day, unless overcast or raining._

_Inhumanly beautiful, features almost as if carved from marble._

_Moon Dorms are guarded against entrance of all Day Class students._

Sayori looked over her short list, something in her mind begging to be understood from the few facts she had. For the life of her she couldn't get the thought to form. She remembered how Zero was placed temporarily into the Night Class, something Yuuki had fought hard against. That was something else that bothered Sayori. Her friend was always bandaging her neck with some excuse or another as to how she was hurt. She also remembered the whispered conversations she overheard between Yuuki and Zero about Guardian duty and she wondered what that was all about. What was at the Academy that needed guarding? Or, her mind taking a leap, what was there at the school that needed guarded against?

The earlier niggling in her mind finally took root and she gasped out loud at the thought. There was no way that such a thing could possibly be. There was no such thing. However, the thought would not leave her be. Curious now, she glanced at her sleeping friend and noticed that her neck was bandaged again. Slipping out of bed Sayori silently crept over to Yuuki's bed and as slowly as she could she reached out and pulled the bandage away. Beneath the wrapping lay the answer that solidified Sayori's thoughts. Two, tiny, slightly reddened pinpricks marred Yuuki's neck.

Sayori smothered a gasp as she quickly backed away from the bed. Staring at her friend for a long moment she finally made up her mind. Changing quickly she slipped on her shoes and left her room. Exiting the Sun Dorm she ran towards the path that led to the Moon Dorm and the very thing she now knew to exist. Fear was running rampant through her, but her curiosity was far greater, pushing her commonsense to the back of her mind.

Reaching the gate that led to the other dorm she stopped, her breath leaving her in heaving gasps as she tried to calm her racing heart. The night hair was cold making breathing painful as she pulled in much needed air into her burning lungs, thinking that the run from her dorm wasn't the smartest idea she had…but neither was entering the dorm of something that was far deadlier than anything she had ever known.

Still gasping for breath her eyes wandered up to the lit up windows of the Moon dorm. From her vantage point she could make out moving silhouettes of the occupants within. Her heart beat rapidly, a mixture of fear and curiosity warring within and she began to wonder whether coming here was the right thing to do. She hadn't even told anyone where she was going and she wasn't even supposed to be here. She knew her place was snuggled deeply beneath the warmth of her blankets, but she had to know if she was right.

Glancing away from the windows she eyed the wearily eyed the place she knew the guard to be and noticed that the haggard looking man was fast asleep, his thoughts far from keeping an eye on those within the high white walls surrounding the dorm and protecting those outside of it. Taking a deep breath Sayori crept forward, inching slowly towards the guard. She had moved only a dozen or so steps when a hand came out of the darkness and clamped over her mouth smothering her scream of surprise.

"Do you think it wise to creep into the lion's den Sayori?"

Sayori knew that voice. She knew it all too well. She tilted her head back to gaze into the blue eyes of Aido. The moon reflected off his fair skin illuminating it. His eyes seemed to almost glow within the moonlight and Sayori found herself mesmerized by his unnatural beauty. She lifted a hand to pull his away from her mouth as she turned to face him. He gazed down at her, a smile tilting his lips upwards, his eyes twinkling like stars. "What are you doing out here?"

Aido chuckled. "The night is my friend Sayori. I live for it." He regarded her for a moment. "That and I knew that you would figure it all out."

She gasped her hand flying to her heart where it began its rapid tattoo once again. "I know…yet I still find it hard to believe. There's no such thing."

He took a step towards her and Sayori had to fight the urge to step back. She didn't want him to know how frightened she was. He grasped her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "Believe it Sayori because despite how hard it is to believe it is the truth. We do exist. Now tell me…what am I? Say it out loud. Saying is believing as they say."

Sayori stared into his eyes, the blue quickly beginning to glow red, but oddly enough she felt her fear receding. "Vampire." It came out a whisper, barely more than a breath of sound, but she knew he had heard her. "You're a vampire."

"Very good. However, now that you know our little secret I must make you forget. Our existence cannot be known or else the entire school would become a riot."

She shook her head. She didn't want that, but she also didn't want to forget. "Please. I can keep your secret. I promise. Who would believe me anyway?"

Aido said nothing as he moved one hand down to capture her wrist. He brought it slowly towards his mouth letting it hover there as his tongue slid across her skin. Sayori didn't dare move knowing what he was about to do and she found herself holding her breath, waiting for him to sink the fangs she could now see gleaming into her skin.

"Do you want this Sayori? Do you want me to drink from you?"

She said not a word only nodding her head in answer. Aido studied her a moment longer before he sank his teeth into the tender skin of her wrist. Sayori swallowed a gasp of pain as a weird sort of pleasure took its place. She found herself feeling as if she were floating in a haze, her body feeling lighter than ever before. Her eyes dropped to half-mast and she watched him through her lashes. He kept his eyes locked on hers the entire time and as his eyes glowed brighter, the hue the same color as blood, she began to feel as if she was in a dream.

She swayed and allowed herself to lean into Aido's body. Warmth radiated from him and Sayori couldn't muster up the energy to wonder why something that was said to be undead wasn't cold to the touch. Her mind was hazy, her eyes drooping more and more and finally darkness closed in, but it was a pleasant darkness, one filled with warmth almost as if she really were in a dream. That was her last thought before the darkness completely claimed her.

**oOo**

Morning light filtered through the window bathing her in its growing warmth. Sayori could hear Yuuki rustling around beneath her covers mumbling about it being too early. She opened her eyes and sitting up she looked around. Yuuki was peering over at her and when she glanced in her direction her friend smiled. "Good morning Sayori."

"I had to weirdest dream last night."

Yuuki sat up in bed and tilted her head in question. "Really? What about?"

"I dreamt that the entire Night Class were vampires. Silly right? There's no such thing as vampires."

Yuuki tried to cover up her surprise and ended up flustered stuttering about having to go and see the Headmaster all of a sudden. Sayori wondered what had gotten into her friend as she watched Yuuki dress in a hurry and rush out of the room. She continued sitting there mulling over the dream, but try as she might she couldn't rid her mind of it. It had seemed so vivid, so real. Sayori glanced down at herself and found herself still in her night gown instead of the clothes she had been in during her dream. She had half expected to find herself wearing them. Shaking her head at her silliness she ran a hand through her short honey colored hair and it was then she noticed the wrapping around her wrist.

"Now how did that get there?"

She unwrapped the bandage and gazed at the tiny little holes adorning her wrist and flashes of her dream came back to her. It wasn't possible…was it? It had been just a dream, a silly dream at that. Her imagination had gotten the best of her. But studying the marks she wondered again, had it been just a dream? Or…had last night really happened and she just had no memory of it?

Glancing around the room her eyes finally caught notice of a note lying at the foot of her bed. She reached for it and after unfolding it she read:

_Sayori,_

_You would do well to follow the rules of your dorm._

_You really shouldn't wander around the grounds at night_

_without the aid of a flashlight. I found you near the forest edge_

_and it seemed as if you had injured yourself. I took the liberty_

_of wrapping it. I hope that the morning finds you in no pain from_

_your ordeal, and don't worry…I won't tell anyone about_

_your late night stroll. Your secret is safe with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Hanabusa Aido_

Sayori set the letter down and tried hard to remember leaving the dorm the night before, but she lept drawing a blank. What had happened last night? Where had she been heading? How did she hurt herself? So many questions and she didn't have any of the answers. All she did know was that the Night Class weren't really vampires, no one had drank her blood. It had all just been a dream. Deciding to leave the questions of the night before alone she picked up Aido's note and smiled. Snuggling down into her blankets she held the note close to her heart and when sleep claimed her she had dreams filled with everything else, but vampires.


End file.
